narniafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lasaraleen Tarkheena
Welcome Hi Lasaraleen Tarkheena, welcome to The Chronicles of Narnia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Golden Age Prophecy page. Please take the time to read the Narnia Wiki Format. It is a list of guidelines for all of us to follow. I hope to see you editing again soon! Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arvan Swordwielder (Talk) 05:23, March 3, 2012 Format You conformed well! Good edits! Oh, and I just read this from your page: "I laughed out loud when the credits came up after VDT and the screen said "based on the book by C.S. Lewis." I think I'm going to like you :D Aslan's Country Lovely edits to the Aslan's Country page. It was really bothering me that it was so short! Thanks! You're welcome! I'm not quite done with what I wanted to do, but I'm glad what's there is good. I'm having trouble creating sub-headings. I can't find an option for it in source mode; I assume "Heading level 3" would work from visual mode, but nothing happens when I click on it. Do you know what's going on? Lasaraleen Tarkheena 04:25, April 16, 2012 (UTC) *Well, in wiki code, you can wrap text with equals signs: Heading 1 / Heading 2 / Heading 3 :Does that answer your question? ~Arvan Yes, it does. Thanks! Lasaraleen Tarkheena 22:36, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Cleanup Unfortunately due to a serious lack of community here, (and a lack of time on my own part) there is not currently a major project in the works. I would check out Category:Articles that need proper formatting and Category:Articles in need of expansion. And I found that the random button makes for interesting editing myself :) Thanks again for your edits! Expansion Notice I have been going through pages with the expansion notice and removing it on a lot of them. It looks to me from the pages' histories like the notice is much older than a lot of the pages' current content. This seems like the kind of thing that could plausibly be an administrator-only job, but I haven't found any information on the wiki to suggest that. If it is, please let me know and I'll stop. Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 17:00, August 23, 2012 (UTC)Lasaraleen Tarkheena :By all means, if you think a page has been sufficiently expanded, go ahead and remove the notice. I trust your judgement. Vandalism Thank you! I appreciate the quick reaction time around here. Good work! 03:55, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Rollback rights Well, you and Storyseeker have now been given "rollback" rights; now if you view someone's edit you should see a link that says "rollback" right underneath the "(undo)" button. Clicking that link will instantly delete the edit you are viewing, as well as any others made by that user since the last time someone else edited that article. In other words, if someone makes fourteen bad edits, you can remove them all with one click. Very convenient. Also very dangerous. ONLY use this for blatant vandalism! Also, please check the user's IP address or username and let me know so I can block them as necessary. Use wisely! 00:56, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! I think I understand how it works, and yes, definitely only for vandalism. Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 02:20, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Chat You are invited to take a looksee at this page to read about an upcoming event. ~ deletion That you page you nominated for deletion I had deleted a long time ago. Someone reactivated it. EdmundtheJust (talk) 02:09, November 12, 2012 (UTC) *girbius... so it was more of one you commented on Signature Hi, Lasaraleen! Is something wrong with my signature template? I've seen you put this at the end of my codes: and I asked me why? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']]| 12:45, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I haven't done anything intentionally. It seems like just a glitch of some sort. Did it happen when I posted this comment? ~Las Greetings! So glad to see you're an administrator! I've been quite busy with college and have barely been able to put a thought towards the wiki, more's the pity. It's good to see that it's in good hands! 07:49, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Concerning the "Lilliandil" page Hello! I'm Andreana02, but you can call me Andreana or Dawn. Earlier, I was looking around this WikiA when I decided to search for the page of Ramandu's daughter. However, to my surprise, I saw that the page's title had been changed from "Ramandu's daughter" to "Lilliandil" (the last time I checked out the page, its name was the former), and because I think both are canon (the former is canon book-wise while the latter movie-wise) so I decided to change it to "Ramandu's daughter (Lilliandil)" because (this is only my opinion so please don't take offense) I think it's more accurate and correct/proper (though now I'm not really sure based on the policies and guidelines here) and I also changed the "Lilliandil"s in the page back to "Ramandu's daughter"s. I was curious as to why it had been renamed so I checked out its history to see who had renamed it and the reason why. So I saw that you, an admin, had renamed it and the reason was naming guidelines in policy. Now I'm wondering if my edit was correct that is why I'm leaving a message on your talk page. Was the edit right or is it okay with you? Please reply ASAP so if it's wrong, I can quickly and easily fix the mistake. Sorry if I bothered or offended you but I need to know so I may be able to correct my mistake. Thanks! :) AndreanaWriting (talk) 10:25, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Concerning the "Lilliandil" page Concerning your reply to the message I left on your talk page -- yes, it does make sense to me now. Thank you so much for answering my question and also because I now know the rules on how to name a page so that I will be careful not to be so rash and make similar errors in the future. I see now that the page has been reverted to what the page looked like before I edited it. Even though you weren't the one to edit and rename it after I did, I'm still grateful for your help. Thank you once more and good day (or good night, whatever time of the day it is where you are right now) to you! :) AndreanaWriting (talk) 09:16, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Snow Ui, the snow is away. Is it spring in Narnia? Only when I write on your talk page I see snow at the top. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']]| 19:05, December 14, 2013 (UTC) :Then I wish you good luck. It's really weird. Many other wikis make snow especially for Christmas and the wiki which always has snow doesn't have it anymore. Perhaps Aslan has visited this wiki. :-) [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']]| 12:36, December 15, 2013 (UTC) hello i am doing fine and i have some of the creatures of narnia in my wiki and even made one moviesode as a parody to it. Dragon storm101 (talk) 23:00, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I just wanted to let you know, I was updating Anna Popplewell page, and added that she is on Reign and added in the link. I of course did the same on Anna profile page on our side, and there is a link to here, and to Susan's page. --~ Lorisa! (talk) 06:02, February 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm concerned about whether Narnia is for nursery and for everyone. :Hi, Hulleywood! First of all, I owe you an apology. I assumed that you were adding nonsense to articles when it looks like you just didn't understand the guidelines we use to edit pages. There are several things with that. For one, most articles on NarniaWiki are in-universe--that is, they assume that Narnia is real. So calling Narnia a nursery world on those pages violates WikiNarnia Format. Also, it is inappropriate to change quotes so that they don't match what the book actually says. (You did this on the Aslan page, although you may not have realized it was a quote.) Let me know if you have any other questions, and I'm sorry about the confusion. Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 05:33, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Category:Movies and Category:Films (real-world) Hi, Lasaraleen! Two categories for the same thing? Where is the difference? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']]| 20:59, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :Hi, Harry! Thanks for pointing that out! You're right, that doesn't make any sense; I think it's probably just a mix-up. Feel free to pick one and eliminate it. Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 22:39, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Hi, Las! I put the articles of Category:Films (real-world) into "Category:Movies" because in Movies are already subcategories in, so the "Category:Films (real-world)" can be deleted. ::I saw that in List of Adaptations is a template used which does not exist here. That is Template:Cite book. As I don't know such a template I cannot create it and thought I better tell you. ::BTW: I saw the Category:Adaptations. Is that needed when here is a "Category:Movies"? ::[[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']]| 18:48, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :Great work, Harry! I have deleted "Category:Films (real world)." List of Adaptations has a ton of red-links; I think the odd template is just a similar mistake. I'll go through and take care of that and the other redlinks. I'm torn about Category:Adaptations--it covers both movies and radio (it's not just a duplicate of Category:Movies), so I think it might be worth keeping it around. What do you think? ~Las (03:48, May 22, 2014 (UTC)) Harry, If you wanted to be super technical, the correct term is movie and the category should be the movie one instead of the film one. But that's just the opinion of a film student. P.S. You need to sign your signature differently in order to not clog up the source code on the talk pages. Thanks. :Hi, Ed! I think we kept "Movies" and got rid of "Films," which (unless I misunderstood) is what you said is the correct thing to do. ~Las @Las: Thank you! I wasn't sure about "Adaptations" so I thought I ask. But you have a good argument. So we can keep it. Some of the templates in "Adaptations" I know and have already created them. I hope that's okay. @Ed: Yes, I've put them all into "Movies" so the "Films"-category is deleted! :-) Your sig has a date problem as I wrote on your talk page. I've seen you put a tag at the end of my old signature. I put that into the "Template:Hg" and will try it again. When there is nonetheless a problem, please tell me. BTW: Your signature creates a great empty space behind! :-) [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']]| 14:03, May 22, 2014 (UTC) @Las, that is great! @Harry, I shall work on that. ~Ed No problem!! Feel free to edit/add anything that I might have missed. Thanks so much! Asnow89 @ (profile)•(talk) 18:23, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Snow How did you get the animated snowfall to go on this Wiki (if you did it?) I'd love to have it for a Wiki I run. Thank you! :) Sir Blaze 23:09, November 30, 2014 (UTC) I wasn't the one who set it up, so I don't actually know. I'll ask around, though--I might be able to figure out who did. Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 08:05, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for replying :) Be sure to let me know once you find someone. Peace. Sir Blaze 08:40, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Affiliations Hello. I was wondering if you wanted to be affiliated with the Reign wikia? --~ Lorisa! (talk) 19:20, April 22, 2015 (UTC) It means we have a link to each other's page on our wikia. If you check out my wikia, at the botton you can see other people links t their wikia --~ Lorisa! (talk) 18:44, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Dawn Treader character box It's done it again! That damn Dawn Treader character box has some missing letters on it, on Lucy Pevensie's page, as well as on the page of Eustace Scrubb and Edmund_Pevensie! Every time when someone does even a little editing, the stupid thing blocks out some letters. Storyseeker1 (talk) 15:43, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Dawn Treader crew template Hi. The coding on the Dawn Treader crew template was very unfinished with a lot of unclosed tags. I'm rather surprised it didn't cause a lot more problems than the ones you indicated. It looks like, what it did do, was to move some of the categories into the main content, which is what happens when there are unfinished elements on a page. Usually the categories just fail to appear altogether. In this case the effect was not quite so dramatic -- most of the categories were ok, and just one got "eaten" by text. I'm not sure how they ended up incomplete (eg. Wendy (talk) 01:00, July 22, 2015 (UTC) hey my user name is cherry pie 98 Cherry Pie 98 (talk) 00:24, February 17, 2016 (UTC)Sherrie Covell why i am not allow to post a comment on my blog page Cherry Pie 98 (talk) 22:22, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Susan the Gentle Rules Hi! I was wondering if there were any rules on this Wiki. If yes, please give me the link to it. Thank you very much. Your friend,WitherstormMy Page 19:30, March 22, 2016 (UTC) White Witch's Army and White Witch's Courtyard Can these be changed to Jadis' Army and Jadis' Courtyard even if it is only just for a redirect? Jdogno7 (talk) 16:57, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Trees of Gold and Silver I want to add a page for the trees of gold and silver; the ones that sprung up from Uncle Andrew's pocket money in The Magician's Nephew. I didn't see such a page any of my searches and think it would be a good addition. Is there anything resembling what I'm planning? Gotlvr87 (talk) 02:07, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Movie footer Hi, Lasaraleen Tarkheena! A user submitted The Chronicles of Narnia for inclusion in our movie footer program. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 17:37, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Hi Raylan13! Thanks for offering; I am very interested. Can you give me a link that will show me approximately what the footer might look like? Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 17:58, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :Sure thing ;) You can see it here. Keep in mind the background is completely transparent and the link colors will match the site it is placed in. Raylan13 (talk) 16:58, August 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Cool! Yes, I would love for NarniaWiki to be included. Thanks! ~Las 17:33, August 29, 2016 (UTC)